


Late Nights and Lazy Mornings

by SereneCalamity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boys In Love, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Rolling around, sticky and laughing, was the best way to end an evening...And start the next day. Stucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love lazy, happy Stucky, with a dash of smut. So here we go! I also had to throw in just a little bit of Clintasha and also some appreciation for Sebastian Stan's mouth because hooooooly shit, how amazing in his mouth. OMG.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the character.

James 'Bucky' Barnes took in a deep breath, sucking in the hazy, sweet smoke of his joint, and then pulled it from between his lips. This was his second in the past hour, and he was feeling sufficiently cross-faded, about a quarter of a way through his bottle of whiskey that was sitting at his elbow. Bucky held in the smoke for a few seconds before blowing it out, and then offered the joint to Steve Rogers. Steve took it from him gratefully, taking in a deep hit and then settling back in the beat up sofa Bucky refused to get rid of. It was just after two in the morning, and the pair of them had stumbled home from a party at Clint Barton's house about an hour ago, deciding to relax just a little bit more before hitting bed.

"You think that Clint managed to get in Nat's pants?" Bucky asked, his words slurring a little.

"I'm pretty sure Clint got in Nat's pants a long time ago," Steve smirked, his eyes rolling back into his head as he let out the long stream of smoke.

"Wait— _what_?!" Bucky cried.

"Oh, come on, Buck!" Steve laughed as he handed the joint over. "They've been getting it on for _at least_ the past few months!"

"But Clint has such a big mouth! How has he not told the whole world yet?!"

"Uh, because Nat is one the scariest humans to ever walk the earth and she would kill him if he turned her into trash talk?" Steve reasoned wisely. Bucky snorted and nodded. He pinched the end of the joint as he finished it off, holding in the smoke as he stubbed it out in a glass ash tray by his elbow. He leaned forward, indicating with two fingers that Steve do the same thing. Steve met him in the middle, shuffling his muscular body right forward on the couch so that their knees were bumping together. Bucky put a hand on his neck and pressed their lips together, pushing the smoke from his own mouth across to the blondes.

Steve expertly sucked in the smoke, holding it for a moment before going after the main prize.

Bucky.

The smoke curled out from their lips and around their faces as the chaste brush of lips quickly became something else. Steve swiped his tongue along Bucky's lip and then pulled back, moving his fingers across Bucky's chin and touching his thumb to his luscious mouth.

"Fuck, I love your mouth," Steve breathed and Bucky felt his heart do the weird hop-skip thing that was always brought on by the blonde. "Seriously, your lips... _Fuck_..." Steve inched his finger across Bucky's lip and after a moment, Bucky flicked out his tongue over the tip of Steve's thumb. Steve's big blue eyes darkened, the exact reaction that Bucky was after. He smirked and lunged forward, their lips smashing together again. It was of tongue and teeth, and Bucky clambered onto Steve's lap, the pair of them sinking into the couch that they had fucked on so many times before.

Things kind of all blurred together as clothes went flying in every direction, one of Steve's hands reaching out for the lube that was hidden at the back of the drawer in the coffee table. Their kiss got even more jumbled as Bucky snapped open the lid of the lube and poured some onto Steve's hand, lifting himself up on his knees to give the blonde better access between their bodies. Steve rubbed his fingers between the cleft of Bucky's ass and Bucky couldn't help but jerk his hips forward, his abdominals tightening in anticipation as Steve pressed one finger against his rear entrance. Steve swallowed hard, his eyes never leaving Bucky's face, chewing down hard on his lower lip as he watched Bucky tip his head backwards as Steve's finger sunk inside him.

"Shit," Bucky breathed out, his body quivering as Steve's finger began it's in and out motion. There was a little resistance when Steve first pressed the pad of his index finger against his rear hole, but then it slipped inside, all the way to the knuckle. Bucky parted his legs even more, hands on Steve's shoulders as he rocked himself back and forth. Bucky's cock was bouncing slightly from the motion, only a few inches away from Steve's face, and when Steve slipped a second finger inside, he also leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around the brunette's cock. "Steve!" Bucky cried, his body tensing and twitching. He was trying to ride backwards onto Steve's fingers, while thrusting into his mouth, and Steve curled his tongue around the head, the two fingers inside of Bucky searching for that special spot.

When Bucky let out a strangled cry, he knew he had found it.

Steve pulled his mouth off Bucky's cock and looked up at him through his thick eyelashes.

"Right there feel good?" Steve asked Bucky, his voice raspy. Bucky nodded his head once, head tipped back and eyes squeezed shut. "Come on, baby," Steve pushed a third finger inside, pressing hard against Bucky's prostate each time he shoved back inside. Bucky's fingers curled into Steve's shoulders, biting into the perfect, tanned skin, and he jerked his body up and down, riding his lovers fingers harder and harder, until he froze, teeth clamping down so hard on his lower lip that he could taste blood.

Thick, white ropes of come spattered against Steve's chin and mouth and cheeks, and Steve just closed his eyes and let it happen. He loved it when his skin smelt of Bucky, and he knew that his lover couldn't get enough of seeing the blonde marked. He slowly pulled his fingers out as he felt Bucky's ass start to loosen, a sign that he was coming down from the orgasm-induced high, and he pressed a few sticky kisses against Bucky's slowly softening cock. Bucky blinked down at him, his eyes hazy, and his eyes practically glowed as he took in the mess he had made on Steve's face. He lifted one of his hands from his shoulder, cupping Steve's jaw and leaning down to push their lips together, tasting his come and the distinct taste of Steve in the blondes mouth.

"Fuck, Stevie," Bucky licked his way into Steve's mouth, his whole body still taunt from his orgasm. "You're so fucking perfect when you're covered." Steve mumbled something in reply, but it was lost in their kiss. Bucky reached between them so that he could wrap his fingers around Steve's cock, and he expertly tugged and twisted until the blonde was orgasming and then they both fell onto the sofa, lulled into sleep.

* * *

What Bucky and Steve had wasn't complicated.

What they had was each other.

Bucky and Steve, Steve and Bucky; that's how it always had been.

When they were kids, Steve had been sickly and Bucky had been living with a drunk father who was abusive. Bucky escaped to Steve's home on a daily basis, looking after Steve when he was too sick to go to school and bringing homework back to him. In turn, Steve and his mother, Sarah Rogers, always let Bucky stay at their place and hide out from his father, and when he was sixteen, he officially moved in with them. It wasn't until they were seventeen that Bucky had acted on his feelings for Steve, kissing him when they were laying on the couch in the Steve's lounge watching TV. It had been something that he had been wanting to do for a while, and he wasn't sure what had given him the courage to make a move, but he was glad he had.

Steve had flipped him over and kissed him back with vigor, pushing him into the cushions of the couch.

It was now four years later, and they were still going strong. Sometimes they disagreed and argued, but they always resolved their problems, more times than not crashing into furniture as they struggled to make it up to each other.

They shared a shitty little apartment that they could only just afford on the part time jobs they were both working around their studies. Their furniture was mismatched items that they had been given by Sarah or what they had found going cheap in op shops, and most of the time they only had beer and milk in the fridge and pasta and peanut butter in the cupboards.

But it was okay, because as long as they had each other, their friends that they had made at University, they got by just fine.

* * *

Steve woke up first, making a face as he shifted in the spot where he and Bucky had fallen asleep last night, stretched out on the couch. It definitely wasn't the first time that they had slept there, but they also hadn't cleaned up after they had gotten off last night, so drying come was flaking on his chest and itching between his thighs. Bucky was still fast asleep, however, and sprawled out half on top of him, snuffling adorably, and Steve didn't have the heart to wake him just yet, so he stretched out his arm to pick up his phone from the coffee table. He unlocked it and scrolled through his Facebook feed, looking at a couple of pictures that were taken and uploaded last night.

Sam Wilson had gotten drunk—drunker than he usually got, which was definitely saying something—because he had just gotten an internship for the summer that he had been vying for sometime, and so he had been celebrating. Clearly, from the photos that Steve was looking at, the celebrating had ended with him getting lucky with Maria Hill. Steve grinned at a photo of Maria looking as though she was practically holding him up, but she was smiling widely, and Steve vaguely remembered them disappearing at the same time last night. He quickly sent off a text to Sam before going back to his Facebook feed.

"You're a freak," Bucky grumbled, shifting his head before burying his face in Steve's armpit. "Why do you always wake up so early?"

"It's eight-thirty," Steve pointed out. "The sun is out, and New York is most definitely awake." They could hear the normal buzz of the busy city coming through the partially open window in the kitchen.

"Then everyone else is a fucking freak as well," Bucky stated, his voice muffled from where he was still hiding his face from the sun that was coming through their curtains. Steve grinned, moving his arm so that he could wrap it around Bucky's narrow waist, his fingers touching at the dip of his side before smoothing out over his perfect ass. Steve continued to scroll through his Facebook before finding a photo that Wanda Maximoff had put up of him and Bucky. They weren't paying any attention to her, but Steve remembered the petite brunette bouncing around with her phone, snapping pictures. It was a cute photo, actually, the pair of them were leaning in close and talking, Bucky's hand touching Steve's hips and their faces close that their noses were almost touching.

But it was something in the background that caught Steve's attention.

"Bucky!" Steve hissed, grabbing a handful of Bucky's ass and squeezing hard to get his attention.

" _Nmphff_ ," Bucky growled, attempting to bury his face even further into Steve's arm.

"No, no, Bucky! Please! You have to wake up!" Steve shifted his arm, dislodging his boyfriend and making him fall to the side, his face completely exposed to the sunlight coming into the room. He lifted his head, his dark, shaggy hair a mess around his face. He looked so adorably grumpy that usually Steve would take a moment to cover his face with kisses, but his mind was elsewhere at the moment. "Look!" Steve gasped, shoving his phone into Bucky's face.

"Argh!" Bucky gasped out as the brightness of the screen was suddenly right in front of his eyes.

"Look!" Steve insisted, wiggling his phone in Bucky's face. Bucky squinted and sent Steve a glare out of the side of his eyes before opening them wider and looking at the picture.

"Yeah? What? Wanda was taking photos of everyone as usual and I look hot in that leather jacket. Anything else?"

"There!" Steve jabbed his finger on the right side of his phone and Bucky sighed, squinting at the phone before he suddenly looked a whole lot more awake and gripped the phone.

"Holy shit! Holy _shit_! You need to crop that picture and send it right now!" Bucky gasped.

"Hell yes," Steve laughed as he took his phone back and downloaded the picture. While the main centre of the picture was of Bucky and Steve, in the right hand corner there was a photo of a couple in the background, the red haired girl pressed up against a door frame while the spiky haired guy had his hand on her ass and it looked like they were just a breath away from making out.

"Okay, we can tease them about it now, right? Because we have _proof_!" Bucky was practically crowing. Steve looked like he was about to agree and then he thought about it for a moment and pursed his lips together.

"I feel like maybe we should just show the picture to Tony," he began carefully. "Because, you know Tony, he'll blow it out of the water, make a big thing about it, and then he's the one that Natasha will try to neuter, rather than us." Bucky was nodding slowly. "I mean, once it's out in the open it's going to be a thing that we can talk about openly and potentially even tease Nat about—"

"Maybe," Bucky interjected.

" _Maybe_ tease her about," Steve agreed. "But the first person who brings it up is probably going to get punched in the face."

"And that should be Tony," Bucky concluded.

"It should always be Tony," Steve grinned. Bucky let out a snort, and then snatched Steve's phone back so he could look at the photo again.

"This picture is so perfect I'll forgive you for waking me up so early it's pretty much the middle of the night," Bucky stated. Steve rolled his arms as he tossed his phone back on the table as Bucky re-positioned himself so that he was laying on top of Steve, arms braced on either side of the blondes head.

"You really need to check your definition of 'middle of the night'," Steve replied.

"How about..." Bucky looked in the direction of their bedroom. "If you carry me to the bedroom and let me sleep for another two hours, I'll suck you off in the shower before we go to meet the others for lunch?" It was tradition for Bucky, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Sam, Tony and Pepper Potts for lunch once in the weekend, and Bucky usually didn't drag himself out of bed until just before they needed to leave.

"Sounds like a plan," Steve grinned, smacking a kiss to his boyfriends face before getting up and hauling Bucky off the couch as well. Bucky let out a squawk as Steve slapped him on the ass before carrying him into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you think?
> 
> Let me know in a review :)


End file.
